Final Destination: 6teen
by jessejj
Summary: Jen starts getting mysterious visions.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:00am. Everyone in the house was sound asleep. Everyone, but Jen. She was having a nightmare. Her and her friends Jude, Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, and Nikki were all in a very crowded building. Then, all of a sudden, a blast of fire appeared and quickly spread. Before her eyes she saw her friends burn in flames and wither away one by one.

"AHHHHH" she screamed as she woke up in fright.

Her stepbrother Jonesy stormed into the room.

"Are you OK" he asked looking at her pale expression.

"I'm fine" Jen responded breathing slowly and deeply. "I just had a bad dream".

"Wait here" Jonesy told her. "I'll get you a glass of warm milk".

As soon as Jonesy left the room, Jen heard a voice in her head. It said "That wasn't a dream. It was a vision". The pale expression returned. She was scared. Jonesy came back in, handed the milk to Jen, and walked back out the room. She drank it, but she was not able to fall asleep the rest of the night.

The next day, she arrived at work tired. She was about to drop when Wyatt walked up to the desk.

"You OK Jen?" he asked when he looked at her eyes. "You look beat".

"I didn't get much sleep last night" she yawned.

"Well I hope you're awake for this" Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"What is it" Jen asked.

"Open it".

Jen opened the envelope and was astonished at what she saw.

"No way" she said "You got tickets to Jamie Foxx"

"Yep" Wyatt responded. "We're all in the 5th row. Meet us at the arena at 7:00".

"You bet" and with that Jen some how got the energy to make it through her shift.

When she got off, her and Caitlin went on a shopping spree to find outfits to wear to the concert. It took a few hours, but they managed.

At 7:00, as agreed, everyone met at the arena.

"Do you think Jamie Foxx will notice me?" Caitlin said showing off her bright yellow top.

"Not if the sun suddenly comes out" Nikki teased.

Wyatt paused and looked at his watch.

"Come on guys. The show's about to start".

The 6 friends walked into the building. As soon as they sat in their seats fireworks began to go off on the stage. The crowd cheered as Jamie Foxx took stage. To begin the concert, he started to perform Overdose. In the middle of the song, Jen thought to herself.

"This setting, it's just like my dream"

"OH MY GOODNESS" she cried out.

No one could hear her over the music. She shook each of her friends to get their attention.

"Guys we have to get out of here."

"Why, what's up?" Wyatt asked.

Jen couldn't think of a way to explain the vision she had the night before.

"Just trust me."

Everyone gave her confused looks, but followed her out. As soon as everyone was gone Jamie Foxx had just finished singing. More fireworks went off. However, one of them went off to early and the stage was on fire. It spread so quickly that nobody made it out.

"Whoa" Jude gasped when he saw the blaze. "How did you know that was going to happen."

Jen remained silent. Jonesy reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello. We need a ride home. OK. Bye" he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Jen, my dad's on his way to pick us up".

At that point, Jen snapped back into reality.

"Oh, good".

"I need to get home myself, see you tomorrow" Nikki said walking off.

"Man it's going to be awhile before I get over this" Jude said digging his skateboard out of the bushes. "See you later dudes and dudettes."

"I need to get going too. Need a ride Wyatt?" Caitlin offered.

"Might as well" Wyatt replied. "My parents aren't home."

Caitlin took Wyatt home in her car. Jen and Jonesy were left to wait. Within 6 minutes their ride arrived. When they walked through the door, Jen's mom ran up to them with a look of concern.

"Are you two OK" she asked frantically. "I just saw what happened at the arena on TV."

"Yes mom, we're fine" Jen assured her mother. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Jen walked in her room and crashed on her bed. As she was falling asleep, the voice in her head returned.

It said "One often meet their destiny on the road they take to avoid it".


	2. Jude

The next day, Jen, Jonsey, and Jude were off from work. So after school they went to the skate park. Jonsey and Jude were racing each other on their skateboards. Meanwhile, Jen was sitting on the bench. She was thinking about the voice in her head she heard the night before.

"One often meets their destiny on the road they take to avoid it" she said under her breathe. "What could it mean?"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by Jude.

"Dude, I'm still wigged out by what happened at the concert last night" he said gliding on his board. "Jen, how did you know the fireworks were going to go haywire?"

"For the last time Jude" Jen snapped. "I don't know."

Jude started to back away slowly.

"I'm sorry Jude" she apologized. "I'm just a little on the edge."

"How come" he asked. "That time of the month?"

"No, no, it's just, I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Wait a minute" Jonesy replied. "You went to bed earlier then anyone else last night. How are you tired?"

"I don't know" Jen said. "I just am."

"I'll tell you what I just am" Jude said rubbing his stomach. "Hungry. I'm heading for the snack stand."

"Hey, wait for me" Jonesy followed Jude to the snack stand.

Jen was left alone with her thoughts.

"I still don't understand" she whispered to herself. "Why won't this voice in my head go away. What does it mean."

Jonesy returned and found his stepsister staring into space. Just to be a jerk he reached into his cup of Sprite, pulled out an ice cube, and slid it down her back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. "Jonesy, why did you do that?"

"To wake you up" he answered. "Now pay attention, Jude's about to go down the Big Ramp."

"What" Jen cried.

She had reason to worry about her friend. The Big Ramp was the largest skateboard ramp in Canada. It stood at 272 feet tall. Not even most pro skaters dared to go on it.

Jen paused. The voice returned. "Jude" was all it said. Jen was confused.

"What does Jude have to do with anything" she said to herself. Jen simply just ignored it. She walked closer to get a better view.

Jude was at the top of the Big Ramp. He picked up his skateboard and signaled the crowd. Then he began to ride. As he skated down everything appeared to be going smoothly. Then, all of a sudden, one of the wheels on his skateboard came loose and popped off. Everyone gasped as Jude fell from the top of the other side of the ramp. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"OH MY GOD" Jen shouted. "JUDE."

She ran up to him and saw that he broke his neck. She took his arm and tried to check for a pulse, but there was nothing.

Jude was dead.


	3. Wyatt

The day after the funeral, Jen, Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin, and Nikki met in food court. They were still morning the loss of their friend.

"I still can't believe he's gone" Caitlin said fighting back tears.

"I know Nikki said. "He was so young."

"Well we can't stop life from moving on" Wyatt said getting up from his seat. "I have to get to work now."

"Me too" Jonesy replied. "I just got a job at the Old Navy store on the second floor.

"I have to go too" Nikki added. "Its inventory day at the khaki barn."

Catlin and Jen were left alone. Caitlin saw how uneasy her friend was.

"You OK Jen" she asked. "You miss Jude too."

"Caitlin, can I confide in you" Jen responded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"That day…...Something in me knew that Jude was going to die."

"What" Caitlin said with a puzzled look. "How could you have possibly known?"

"For the past couple of days I've had this voice in my head" she explained. "And that day, it told me Jude was going to die."

"Why didn't you listen to it" Caitlin asked. " You could have possibly saved him."

"I know, I know" Jen responded letting tears escape from her eyes. "I thought I was hallucinating from lack of sleep. I thought it was nothing, so I ignored it."

"Jen, it's not your fault" Caitlin said trying to comfort her. "You didn't know."

Then, all of a sudden, Jen paused. The voice returned yet again. This time it said "Wyatt".

"Oh my god" Jen screamed.

"What is it" Caitlin asked.

"The voice, it came back."

"Jen, what did it say?"

"Wyatt, we have to save him."

Jen and Caitlin ran as fast as they could to Burger McFlipsters. When they arrived they found Wyatt flipping patties behind the grill.

"Wyatt" they called out. Wyatt turned around to see how frantically his friends were calling him.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Wyatt you're going to die" Jen told him.

Wyatt looked at her like she was crazy.

"What makes you think I'm going to die" he asked.

"Just trust us" Caitlin said. "We're here to help you."

"Yeah" Wyatt said slowly. "Listen, I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

Wyatt finished the burger and put it on the tray. He began to walk the order to the counter. However, on his way back, he slipped in mop water and his head landed in the deep fryer. He began to scream. He slipped again and busted his head on the grill.

"Oh my god" Jen screamed. "Caitlin, call 911."

Within 3 minutes paramedics arrived on the scene and took Wyatt to the hospital. Jen and Caitlin got Nikki and Jonesy. The 4 of them drove to the hospital. When they ran inside they were stopped by a doctor with some very bad news.

"I'm sorry kids" he told them. "Your friend Wyatt has died."

"What, no" Nikki cried.

"He was pronounced dead on arrival" he added.

Jen broke down into tears.

"This is all my fault" she said.

"How" Jonesy asked his stepsister.

Jen still could not explain to him.

"It just is."


	4. Nikki

After receiving news of Wyatt's death, Jen, Jonesy, Nikki, and Caitlin sat in the hospital cafeteria .

"First Jude and now Wyatt" Nikki said crying her heart out. "Why is this happening to us?"

Jonesy couldn't find the right words. He just pulled Nikki into a tight hug.

"This is all my fault" Jen cried. "I didn't get there in time."

"How is this your fault" Jonesy asked still trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"It just is" Jen stormed away as fast as she could.

"I'm going to try to calm her down" Caitlin said as she started to follow her friend.

Nikki was still crying in Jonesy's arms.

"I still can't believe it" she said with tears running down her face. "I've lost two of my best friends. How is this happening. Why is this happening?"

"Nikki, it's ok" Jonesy said wiping some of the tears from her face. "They lived good lives and God just said it was their time to go."

"How could this have been God's plan" Nikki snapped. "Jude died in a skateboard accident and Wyatt died because he hit his head and fell on a grill. They went to early."

Jonesy sighed and continued to wipe tears from her face.

"Nikki, I understand you're upset right now" he said. "I an too."

"I know, I'm sorry" she apologized. "It's just hard having to deal with the fact that they're gone."

Jonesy pecked Nikki on the forehead.

"Listen, why don't you go to the ladies room and clean up your face" he told her. "We're going to break the news to Wyatt's parents."

"Ok."

Nikki made her way to the restroom. Once there, she cleaned her face with some toilet paper. Then she noticed she had to go pee. She entered the stall and continued her business. When she got up her stomach started to cramp.

"Oh no" she thought. "Not now."

She began to dig in her purse frantically.

"Where are they, where are they?"

She was searching so fast that her house key fell in the toilet.

"Crap."

Nikki reached in and grabbed it. However, her hand got stuck in the process. She managed to get it out, but she pulled too hard and her wrist slammed against the wall. She screamed in pain. The impact was so hard that she broke her wrist. She then dropped her purse. She tried to get out of the stall and get help, but she forgot she had locked it. She then stepped back so that she could unlock it but she tripped on her purse. Her head fell in the toilet. She tried and tried to get out, but her head was stuck. Then finally, she could struggle no more. She had drowned.

Nikki was dead.


	5. Caitlin

Caitlin found Jen outside of the hospital crying her eyes out. Since they weren't with Nikki and Jonesy, neither of them were aware of what just happened in the restroom.

"Jen" Caitlin said as she slowly approached her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright" Jen snapped back.

Caitlin took a step back.

"I've lost 2 of my closest friends and by the end of the week I'll probably lose another. It's all my fault."

"None of this is your fault Jen" Caitlin said putting her hand on Jen's shoulder. "Jude and Wyatt died of accidental causes."

" I know" Jen said trying to wipe some of the tears from her face. "I'm blaming myself because I have the ability to predict their deaths, but I can't prevent them."

Caitlin got closer and managed to pull Jen into a comforting hug.

"Jen, stop blaming yourself. You didn't know yet and you couldn't prevent it" she pulled away and looked Jen dead in the eye. "The way I see it, there's only one solution to all of this."

"Tell Nikki and Jonesy" Jen replied.

Caitlin nodded. The two of them walked back into the hospital. When they reached the cafeteria they found Jonesy with a look of concern on his face.

"Have you guys seen Nikki" he asked. "She went to the restroom to clean her face and she hasn't been back since."

Jen froze. The voice returned yet again.

"Nikki"

"Oh no" she shouted. "Jonesy which restroom did Nikki go to?"

"The one down the hall" he answered. "Why?"

"There might still be time to save her" Jen said as she started to storm down the hall. "Come on!"

Jonesy followed close behind unsure of the situation he was in. Then finally, the three of them arrived at the restroom. Jen burst in and found Nikki's drowned corpse with her head in the toilet.

"OH MY GOD" they all shouted in unison.

Jen and Caitlin, thinking that there might be a slight chance to save her, ran in and tried to pull her head out. They managed to do so, but Caitlin pulled so hard that she busted her head on the corner of the wall. Blood started to ooze out of the back of her head. She knew she was going to die.

"Caitlin" Jen screamed.

Caitlin looked up at Jen.

"Tell him" she said with her last dying breathe.

With that Caitlin closed her eyes and passed.

"Caitlin, NO."


	6. Telling him

Jen sat up on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were red from once again crying over the loss of her friends. And what made her feel even worse was that she had the ability to predict their deaths, but she failed to prevent them.

"It's all my fault" she thought to herself. "I couldn't save any of them."

Just as she felt another set of tears coming to her eyes she was reminded of Caitlin's last words. 'Tell him'. At that moment she knew what she had to do. She ran downstairs and began looking for Jonesy. She found her stepbrother Diego on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"Diego" Jen called.

"What do you want" he grunted. "Enter the Dragon is about to come on."

"I don't care" she snapped back. "Where's Jonesy?"

"He's at the funeral home" he answered. "Now if you don't mind…"

Diego turned his attention back to the television. Jen went back upstairs into her mom's room.

"Mom."

"Yes dear?"

"I need to borrow the car."

"What for?"

"I'm going to the funeral home."

"Oh, OK. The keys are on the coffee table."

"Thanks."

Jen ran back downstairs, grabbed the keys, and ran out of the door. 12 minutes later she pulled up in front of the funeral home. As she got out of the car she noticed somebody digging in the cemetery. Jen could immediately tell who it was as soon as she saw the blue hair when he took off the hat to wipe away some sweat.

"Jonesy" she called out.

"Jen" he responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" she answered. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well this is my latest job" he told her. "I'm a grave digger. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd find it a bit creepy. So, why were you looking for me?"

"There's something I have to tell you" she answered.

Jen spilled her guts out. She told Jonesy everything. About the voice in her head. How every time it comes to her one of their friends would die. As soon as she had said everything that needed to be said Jonesy looked astonished.

"Jen" he started. "How many times have you seen Final Destination?"

"Jonesy I'm not crazy" she snapped.

"I never said you were" Jonesy rebutted. "I'm just saying I think it's impossible for what you're saying to be true."

"Jonesy…"

"Maybe your mind is playing tricks on you because of all this death going on" Jonesy said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Listen Jen, go home, lie down, and relax."

Jen couldn't believe it. She had just told Jonesy everything and he wouldn't believe her. She shooed his hand away from her and went back to the car. When she closed the door she looked up to the sky.

"I told him Caitlin" she said starting the car. "Whatever happens to him isn't my fault."


End file.
